One Four Three
by IChikaze Kimi
Summary: Untuk pertama kalinya, Hyuuga Hinata egois. Ia ingin menpertahankan seorang Uchiha Sasuke, sekali lagi./"Kau terobsesi pada Sasuke, huh?"/"Arigatou Hinata,"/"K-kalau begitu, one four three, Sasuke-kun."/"Arigatou dan one four three too, Hinata,"/ untuk event #HIME #FANFIC


**One Four Three**

•

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This fict is mine.**

•

 _ **Standard warning applied**_

 **For event HIME(Hinata In our Memories Event)**

•

•

Gadis belia itu mencengkram ujung pakaiannya kuat-kuat, ia tidak bisa menyerah di sini. Tidak akan pernah. Sudah cukup ia dua kali kehilangan lelaki yang sangat dicintainya.

Dengan keberanian yang sudah disusun kuat, gadis itu melangkahkan menuju depan. Dimana seorang gadis berambut merah muda tengah asyik berbincang dengan pemuda berambut raven.

"Ko-konichiwa, S-sakura-san." Gadis berambut gulali itu menoleh lalu tersenyum simpul. _Sangat cantik,_ pikir gadis berambut indigo itu. Sedetik kemudian ia tersadar setelah suara maskulin itu berbunyi,

"Ada apa, Hinata?"

Hinata gelagapan, lupa dengan tujuannya. Beruntung Haruno Sakura dapat membaca keadaan, gadis gulali itu langsung meninggalkan Hinata dan si pemuda dingin ini. Memberi privasi, mungkin?

"Kau mengusir Sakura," Sasuke menggengam tangan kanan Hinata, "Ayo pulang."

"Ha'i," gumam Hinata singkat. Sangat sulit menenangkan detak jantungnya yang keras, bertalu-talu, namun nyaman di saat yang bersamaan. Hanya Sasuke yang bisa, ya, hanya Uchiha Sasuke.

Bahkan ketika diantara deru laju motor Sasuke, gadis itu merasa suara detak jantungnya masih bisa didengar. _Sangat bahaya_ , pikir Hinata. "Hinata,"

Reflek, Hinata menoleh, mendapati Sasuke masih fokus dengan kemudi. "A-apa?"

"Menurutmu, Sakura baik? Cantik?"

 _Deg_. Hinata mengangguk kaku, memasang senyum palsu lalu berpura-pura sibuk dengan ponselnya. Menyandang status 'sahabat' sangatlah mengiris hatinya. Begitupun debgan konsidi psikis nya.

Apalagi jika sudah bersama si gadis jenius gulali itu, benar-benar membuat Hinata sering tersandung. Ck, sangat menyedihkan.

"Eeum, Sa-sasuke-kun...," helaan napas pelan disalurkan Hinata sebelum ia melanjutkan perkataannya, "Kau m-menyukai Sakura-san?"

Sasuke terdiam. Sedetik kemudian senyum tipis disunggingkan. "Mungkin saja,"

 _Perih. Sakit. Patah. Hancur._

"K-kenapa m-mungkin?" Tanya Hinata terbata-bata.

"Karena aku harus mengenalnya lagi,"

"S-sakura-san i-itu baik, cantik, dia ...,"

 _Sempurna untukmu_.

"Hn?" Sasuke bergumam. Hinata menggeleng pelan dengan senyum kikuk, malah sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya. Mengangkat kedua bahunya tak peduli, toh ia bisa mencari tahu nanti. Atau bertanya pada Hinata lagi.

Sesampainya di mansion Hyuuga, Hinata langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kamar. Memandang langit-langit kamarnya, tangan kanan terangkat seolah ingin meraih lalu disusul senyum miris di wajah manisnya.

 _Ddrrtt... Ddrrtt..._

 _Sasuke-kun is calling..._

"Moshi-moshi, Sasuke-kun,"

 _"Hn. Hinata, untuk seminggu ke depan aku tak bisa ke sekolah bersamamu."_

"K-kenapa?"

 _"Meyakinkan perasaanku, jaa."_ Tut.

Sambungan telepin diputuskan pihak Sasuke, bersamaan dengan setetes air mata yang turun membasahi pipi kiri Hinata. Sekali lagi, hanya sekali saja, Hinata akan melakukannya lagi. Meyakinkan dirinya dan tekadnya.

 _Aku akan mempertahankanmu, Sasuke-kun_.

 **~xxXXxx~**

"... Psstt, katanya Sakura sedang dekat dengan Sasuke lho,"

"Ya, mereka serasi ya!"

"Ah tidak juga sih, aku lebih suka jika Sasuke dengan Hinata,"

Hinata muak. Mendengar bisik-bisik para siswi yang sedang dihebohkan dengan Sasuke yang berangkat bersama Sakura. Beruntung ada Tenten yang selalu bisa mengalihkan pikirannya.

 _Perih. Sakit. Patah. Hancur_.

"Kita ke perpustakaan saja, Hinata," Tenten menarik tangan Hinata, membawanya menuju perpustakaan. Namun ditepis di tengah jalan, tidak, Hinata tidak boleh menyerah

Ia harus mempertahankan Sasuke-kun, sekali lagi.

"T-tidak bisa, ba-bagaimana jika m-makan siang bersama?" Usul Hinata.

Tenten mendengus kesal, lirikan sinis dilempar blak-blakan pada Hinata. "Bersama Sasuke, eh?" Ejeknya. Sialnya, dibalas anggukan pelan dari Hinata.

"Kau akan sakit hati,"

"A-aku m-merasakannnya hampir tiap saat," sahut Hinata tidak mau kalah.

Tenten angkat tangan. Menyerah dengan sifat Hinata yang keras kepala. Keduanya menghampiri atap sekolah, oh, Hinata sangat hafal tingkah Sasuke. Diluar kepal, bahkan. Jadi, semua hal yang bersangkutan dengan Sasuke, HInata tahu. Sangat, secara detail.

Benar saja, sepasang remaja itu sedang bercebgkrama dengan kotak bekal di tangan.

 _Perih. Sakit. Patah. Hancur._

"Eh? Hinata? Tenten?!" Suara Sakura membuyarkan lamunan sedih Hinata, ah bahkan Tenten memasang senyum palsu andalannya.

Menggenggam tangan Tenten, gadis Hyuuga itu melangkah mendekati keduanya. Bisa terlihat jelas tatapan terkejut Sasuke, lalu menjadi datar.

 _Gommenasai Sasuke-kun_ , pikir Hinata miris. "Bo-bolehkah kami i-ikut? A-aku ...,"

"Ya, ayo~! Semakin banyak akan semakin seru bukan?" Sekarang kedua tangan Sakura menarik dirinya dan Tenten. Hinata semakin yakin kalau Sakura sangat cocok dengan Sasuke. Miris. Nyata. Sesak. Bahkan Sasuke menjadi tidak secerah tadi.

Selepas istirahat, Sasuke masih mengacuhkannya. Tapi tak mengubur semangat Hinata untuk mengikuti dan menimbrung bersama Tenten.

"Kau terobsesi dengan Sasuke, huh?" Tanya Tenten. Sepulang sekolah ini, kedua gadis itu berencana pergi ke toko buku. Bukan untuk membeli, hanya untuk melihat lalu Hinata menimbrung.

Hinata menggeleng, "Ti-tidak. Perasaanku p-pada Sasuke-kun adalah ... _One Four Three(*)_ ,"

Tenten mendengus kesal lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata, mengajak gadis itu untuk berjalan lebih cepat. "Baiklah, tapi saat kau menjadi kekasihnya, traktir aku sepuasnya!"

 _Semoga saja_ ,"Ya, aku janji."

 _One four three, Sasuke-kun._

 **~xxXXxx~**

Sasuke jengah. Hinata terus saja mengikutinya dan Sakura. Astaga, kenapa gadis itu begitu khawatir? Tapi apa? Sakura adalah gadis yang baik dan semangat. Unik. Sama seperti sahabatnya yang satu itu.

Lalu kenapa ada raut cemas di wajah Hinata?

Beruntung, setelah sedikit berdebat dengan Hinata semalam, sekarang gadis itu tak lagi mengikutinya. Hanya ada dirinya dan Sakura di halte bus, menunggu hujan reda. Melirik ke arah kiri, ia mendapati Sakura terlihat cemas.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke _to the point_.

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak. Hanya saja kekasihku akan berkunjung ke rumah. Dia akan merajuk seperti anak kecil jika aku telat,"

Terkejut. Namun tidak ada denyut-denyut menyakitkan, hanya terkejut saja. "Kau punya kekasih?"

"Ya, dan sebenarnya kau hanya kagum padaku. Apakah sebesar itu pesona yang dibilang Naruto-kun ya? Hahaha,"

Meletakkan kedua tangannya pada kantung celana, Sasuke menandang langit mendung. "Ya, aku tahu. Semoga saja kekasihmu tidak cemburu,"

"Semoga saja _kekasihmu_ juga tidak cemburu," balas Sakura sembari terkekeh pelan. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kekasih? Sejak kapan?

"Maaf, aku bukan tipe bajingan berlidah manis."

"Ya, ya, ya, terserah anda Uchiha. Sekarang bagaimana?!" Pekik Sakura sedikit panik. Berpikir sebentar, Sasuke melepaskan _hoodie_ yang ia pakai lalu menyerahkannya pada sang gadis gulali.

"Ayo,"

"Nanti kau sakit," tolak Sakura.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, "Mungkin saja _kekasihku_ akan merawatku jika demam,"

"Ya! Ide bagus! Ayo~!" Sasuke melongo. Ucapan asal-asalannya ditanggapi serius oleh Sakura?! _Mungkin dia bercanda_ , batin Sasuke malas.

Sayangnya, Sasuke tidak menyadari kehadiran satu entitas yang bersembunyi sedari tadi dengan payung yang dipakai. Sesampainya di mansion Haruno, gadis gulali itu masih mengucapkan maaf terus-menerus.

"Sekali lagi, gomennasai ya, Sasuke."

"Hn, aku pulang." Sasuke memutar tubuhnya lalu berjalan dengan keadaan tubuh basah kuyup.

"Eeh?! Tidak pakai payung?!" Teriak Sakura. Pemuda itu mengangkat satu tangannya lalu melambai. Buat apa payung? Toh dirinya sudah basah kuyup, membuat tangan pegal saja.

Berjalan terus, kini Sasuke merasa tubuhnya menggigil. _Sialan_ , rutuknya dalam hati. Mungkin ia akan pingsan di jalan lalu—

"S-sasuke-kun, daijoubu desu ka?" Sasuke tertegun. Mendapati tidak ada lagi liquid-liquid yang membasahi tubuhnya, dan Hinata yang sedang berjiniit memayunginya.

"Kau mengikuti lagi, eh?" Tanya Sasuke sarkastik. Dan ia menyumpahi dirinya ribuan kali saat melihat Hinata menunduk lalu tersenyum sedih. Ada denyut-denyut menyiksa kali ini.

"Y-ya, a-aku janji ini terakhir kali." Gumam Hinata pelan.

Entah ada setan apa merasuki tubuh Sasuke, ia mengambil payung yang dipegang Hinata; bergantian memegangnya. Lalu sebelah tangannya lagi menggenggam tangan Hinata dengan erat.

"Arigatou, Hinata." Ada sedikit rona merah menghiasi wajah pemuda itu. Begitu pun dengan wajah Hinata. Keduanya merasa hangat ditengah hujan yang dinginnya menusuk hingga tulang.

Dan sekarang, Sasuke mensyukuri keadaannya yang basah kuyup. "S-sasuke-kun, kau tahu arti _one four three_?"

 _Ya_ , "Tidak. Kenapa?" Kali ini sedikit mengerjai Hinata mungkin akan asik.

Hinata terkekeh pelan, "k-kalau begitu, _one four three_ , Sasuke-kun. Sangat."

Tertegun. Entah Hinata serius dengan ucapannya atau tidak, namun kalau berharap gadis itu serius tidak masalah kan? Bodohnya ia, beruntung Hinata belum diambil siapapun.

"Hinata, berjanjilah kau akan terus bersamaku. Merawatku ketika sakit,"

Dahi Hinata sedikit berkerut kemudian mengangguk dengan senyum lembutnya, "S-sejak dulu a-aku tak pernah meninggalkanmu, Sasuke-kun."

Dan payung pun dihempaskan Sasuke. Keduanya dibasahi air hujan yang belum berhenti turun sedari tadi. Dengan cepat Sasuke menarik Hinata lalu mengecup sebentar bibirnya. Tak memperdulikan Hinata yang merona dan mematung.

Bungsu Uchiha itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata, tersenyum tulus. Dahinya dan Hinata sudah menyatu, "Arigatou dan ... _One four three_ too, Hinata."

•

•

 **E N D**

•

•

 **A/N :**

Omegat! Ini dibuat dalam waktu 2 jam! Gomen kalau alurnya celat atau kebanyakan typos. Soalnya baru inget ini hari terakhir event HIME. Oh ya arti _**one four three**_ itu **i love you** (jumlah hurufya lhoo).

Last word,

 **Mind To Review, Minna~?^^**


End file.
